


Cortalo

by LunaIssabella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Al parecer podrías cortártelo aquí en Japón. [...]





	Cortalo

**Author's Note:**

> Quienes hayan visto el anime (o en sud efecto habrán leído el manga) entenderán el ciste en el título.
> 
> Me es gracioso porque este no es el primer fic que he escrito de ellos desde que terminé el anime (de hecho es el 4to) pero será con el que me voy a estrenar en este bello fandom.
> 
> Queda demás decir que el anime, ni los personajes, son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Este fic participa en el ''Reto de Apertura: Primera vez'' del foro Un Pequeño Rincón. A mi me tocó ''Primer beso''
> 
> Sin más, espero lo disfruten

**Cortalo**

Karma y Nagisa se sentaron juntos para comer tras la escuela, era una actividad que solían realizar antes de que fueran enviados a la clase 3E aunque no precisamente en el terreno escolar, pero como no era ni remotamente posible viajar hasta el restaurante más cercano habían decidido que comerían de sus propios bentos. Todo había ido bastante bien en calma y paz hasta que Karma sacó de su pantalón una revista mostrándosela al peliazul.

—Na-gi-sa —dice separando su nombre con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le augura nada bueno al muchacho—, encontré esto el otro día. Al parecer podrías cortártelo aquí en Japón.

El joven se sonroja de pies a cabeza molesto y avergonzado a partes iguales.

—¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso Karma?!

El pelirrojo se ríe continuando con sus acostumbrados comentarios molestos logrando que Nagisa pase de rojo al blanco al describirle cómo decía la revista que sería el procedimiento. De pronto una idea llena su cabeza para aumentar más la molestia de su amigo y en un momento en que el joven toma la revista para lanzarla lejos aprovecha moviéndose con rapidez juntando sus labios en un beso que más que eso podría ser un roce.

Al separarse observa la cara pasmada del chico que se queda mirando a la nada sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

—Cielos, deberías ver tu cara —Karma deja escapar una carcajada inclinándose hacia atrás sosteniendo su vientre cuando empieza a doler con el incremento de su risa.

Nagisa lo observa parpadeando despacio asimilando lo que acaba de suceder. Frunce su ceño con suavidad ante la risa del pelirrojo, pero hace la molestia a un lado; alarga su mano sosteniendo suave la mejilla de Karma que deja de reír abruptamente y antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento Nagisa se acerca todo lo posible a él besando sus labios nuevamente.

Esta vez es un verdadero beso que si bien no alcanza a durar un minuto arranca todo el aire de los pulmones de ambos dejándolos con una sensación quemante en los labios, pero bastante agradable. Nagisa se separa mirando con una sonrisa inocente a su amigo que poco a poco se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Deberías ver tu cara —repite el peliazul ensanchando su sonrisa con diversión mientras recoge sus cosas antes de ponerse en pie justo cuando suena la campana que da fin a la hora del almuerzo.

Karma toca suavemente sus labios enrojeciendo aún más que su cabello haciendo la nota mental de no volver a molestar a Nagisa con un beso.


End file.
